Loosen Up
by AngryKittens
Summary: A short lemon story with a hint of fluff about Yuki and Yuno... Don't know what else to put, I'm bad at descriptions. I'll write a chapter for every review I get (excluding Chapter 1.)
1. Loosen Up

Loosen Up, a Yuno x Yuki lemon by AngryKittens

 **Note: This is a Yuki x Yuno lemon. I'll add another chapter if you guys want, but I'm not doing Yuki x Akise, not because I don't like that ship, just because I like Yuki x Yuno like 100 times more. This is an AU where nothing notable has changed. This takes place during Episode 6.**

Yuki lied in bed, staring up at the ceiling. He tryed to forget about what his mom said (about allowing him to "invade" Yuno), but it stuck in his head. Everything that had happened so far; maybe he and Yuno really were a couple, and he just hadn't noticed.

"Yuki...?" A voice breached his train of thought.

"Yuno? What is it?" He turned on his side, to see Yuno sitting up from her mattress on the floor.

"Are you going to make a move on me?" She asked.

"No thanks, Yuno, I'm just not attracted to you in that way." Yuki replied, shocked that she had been waiting for _that_.

Silence filled the room, for a few minutes.

Yuki began to drift off into sleep, but was suddenly awoken, by Yuno pulling up his blanket, and crawling in with him.

"What are you doing, Yuno?" Yuki asked, surprised.

"If you're not going to make a move on me, I'll make a move on you." She said, as she slipped in between him, and the blankets.

For a minute, she just layed on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. He didn't really mind it, as she wasn't doing anything he was against. Then, she began to rub his chest over his shirt.

"Yuno?" Yuki asked, relaxed by her massage.

"Shhh..." Yuno said, continuing her massage. Yuki relaxed more, and grew less stern. Then, she went south, and under his shirt, and began rubbing his chest under his shirt.

At first, he didn't like it, because her hands were cold, but they grew warm fast, and he became much more relaxed than before.

Then, she decided to get the fun started.

She went down low, and unbuckled his pants.

"Yuno..." Yuki said. "I said no..."

She moved up, and hugged him.

"It's okay, just relax. You're too strict, Yuki!" She whispered into his ear.

He felt her soft pink locks, and stopped to think.

He was actually somewhat enjoying himself. Maybe just once, he thought to himself. That can't hurt anything, right?

"Okay... I'm just... I'm nervous... I've never done this before." Yuki confessed.

"Neither have I." Yuno said, smiling.

She pulled down his now unbuckled pants, followed by his boxers, exposing his penis.

She then proceeded to unbutton her pajama shirt, and pulled it off after. Then, she strapped off her bra, and placed it, beside the bed.

Yuki stared at her body, amazed at what he was seeing.

She pulled off his shirt, and placed it next her bra, then proceeded to move up onto his chest, and straddled him.

She leant down, for a kiss, which at first Yuki had no idea what to do; he wasn't very experienced with this, but he loosened up and gave in.

This surprised Yuno, as this kiss was far more passionate than their first one, (in the elevator) mainly due to the fact, that Yuki was giving an effort to please her.

They stopped the kiss after about 10 seconds, but what felt like an eternity had passed.

Yuno peeled off her underwear, and reached for her bag of knives.

"AAAHHH! WHY ARE THEIR KNIVES!?" Yuki yelled. He thought of two scenarios. 1. She was really kinky, or 2. She was plotting to kill him. She reached below the knives, and took out a pack of condoms.

"Oh..." Yuki said, embarrased. Suddenly, they both paused. They heard footsteps in the hallway.

"Oh no! My mom!" Yuki said. Yuno scrambled over the clothes, pushing them under Yuki's bed, and Yuki pulled the blanket over his exposed body. Yuno pulled her blanket over herself, and pretended to be asleep.

Yuki's mom opened the door, and stared at an awake Yuki, and a seemingly sleeping Yuno.

"What's going on!?" Yuki's mom asked.

"N-Nothing! I-I had a nightmare!" Yuki stuttered.

"Suuuure." Yuki's mom said, winking at Yuki.

Yuno smiled after hearing that, knowing his mom knew what was going on. Not that she hadn't already given consent. She'd given more than enough consent, but it was cool to know she knew it was going on, as Yuno hadn't known if she was joking or not.

"She's gone." Yuki said.

A naked Yuno, jolted up, and ran, eagerly toward Yuki's bed.

"Yuki?" Yuno asked.

"Yeah?" Yuki responed.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"Yeah." He assured her.

He plunged into her, not knowing how, but still doing his best. After a minute or so, he got the hang of it.

"Th-This is... Awesome..." Yuki muttered, in between breaths. "You're so... good at... this, Y-Yuno."

He reached her deepest point in few thrusts, with the praise he gave her.

She could've reached orgasm on that praise alone, but with him "helping", in less than 2 minutes, they were both nearing climax.

"Yuki..." Yuno said, happily. Her eyes teared.

"Yuno..." Yuki said, with a million thoughts running through his head.

He had finally realised his love for her.

He began to thrust faster, as they both got further.

"It's getting... Really t-tight... I-In here..."

Yuno let out a loud gasp for air.

"Yuno... I'm going to..." Before he finished, she knew what he meant.

"It's... Okay... Yuki... Yuki!..." She could barely finish her sentence.

"Ahhh!" They both said in unision.

Yuno fell on top of Yuki, almost instantly falling asleep in his arms.

She was already asleep, but just before he drifted off, he whispered in her ear: "I love... you...".

They fell asleep in each other's arms that night, and Yuno started sleeping over more often. (Sometimes a few nights a week.) His mom didn't mind, even though she knew what went on.

Even at school, they were recognized as lovebirds. Some other stuff happened at school, too, but I won't talk about that right now. Maybe next time, I'll tell you about some schoolyard love.

 **Note: Possible Chapter 2 takes place at school. If you want a chapter 2, leave a review. If I see your review, I'll start working on one immediately, but I don't want to waste time if no one will read it.**

 **Did you like it? It's my first fanfiction. I'll do more, and I hope to see you guys next story I do!**


	2. The Camping Trip

**The Camping Trip**

 **Note 1: If you have an idea for a third chapter, or feedback, leave a review. I'll try to make a chapter for every review, assuming I have time. This chapter is a little less smut, a little more fluff, but don't worry, it's still a full-fledged lemon.**

 **Note 2:Dear Delta Marauder, If I get too many reviews, I'll stop, but I usually have a lot of free time, so I could write 5 or 6 chapters a month, if I had to. Yes, there are differences. I shouldn't have said that were no notable differences. I was wrong. This is an AU in which Yuki realises his love for Yuno earlier, in Chapter 1. The survival game is still going, but Yuki didn't walk in that room. Houjou didn't show up, as the Tsubaki incident never happened in this world. The survival game in this AU is very different, and the last "major" event happened with 9nth (Episode 2). Thanks for bringing up those much-needed questions, as I'm sorry I didn't explain them in the first chapter. Now, I don't want this note to be half the story, so, what you've been waiting for: the story.**

Rea snuck the words in during a normal conversation, to see if she could slip them by without Yuki noticing. It didn't work.

" camping trip? No thanks." Yuki said.

"It'll be fun. Only for three days." Rea replyed, desperately trying to convince him.

"Three days!?." he said, surprised. "Plus, camping trips are boring." he said, trying to mask the real reason why he didn't want to go.

When Rea said outside, she meant outside. Which meant no electronics, which meant no diary, leaving him completely unprotected.

"How do you know?" Rea asked, grinning. "You've never been on one."

He paused, trying to think of something to say. She had caught him. Suddenly, an idea struck him.

"I can't, I promised I'd go to a movie with Yuno." he said, pretending to confess his real reason.

That's actually a good idea, he thought to himself. We should do that soon...

"She can come too." his mom said, smirking.

What am I thinking? My mom's impossible to argue with, Yuki thought to himself. I should stop, before this gets any worse...

"Fine. But I have to ask Yuno _if_ she can come." Yuki said. Rea still didn't know that Yuno had no parents.

Rea smiled. She always got her way, no matter the cost.

-A few hours later-

Later that day, Yuki called Yuno, and asked her if she could go in the woods with him, and his mom for the weekend. She said yes, of course, as she had no parents, therefore no clear rules.

She walked over, with a suitcase, and helped Yuki pack up his things. Yuno slept on the floor, and the next morning, they all crammed into Rea's car, and drove off.

They drove past a van, with a white-haired teenager in the passenger's seat. Yuki was sure he knew him from somewhere, possibly school, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

At one point in the five-hour drive, Yuki peered into Yuno's suitcase, which he wished he hadn't. 3 pairs of clothes, and some assorted items... Seems normal, until you see the huge kitchen knife.

They stopped at a fast-food restaurant awkwardly titled "The Kitchen Knife", which reminded Yuki of the contents of Yuno's bag, which he was still trying to forget.

Both Yuno and Yuki's mom ordered salads, and Yuki ordered a small fry. He wasn't very hungry, for some strange reason. Maybe it was because of the waiter with the flu, sneezing into a customer's soup bowl, or the faint smell of gasoline coming from the kitchen, but he just wasn't hungry.

The sight of Yuno ravenously devouring the spinach, half-scared him, and half-attracted him, so he was not sure what to think. Atleast, she's eating healthy? He thought to himself.

To this day, no one has broken Yuno's record for the fastest time, a medium "pop-eye" (as the restaurant calls it) salad has been eaten. She finished it in 20 seconds flat, which is incredibly fast considering it's a full-sized meal. Yuki didn't take much longer, but he was just eating fries, and it was more of a snack, than a meal.

After Rea finished, and they paid an unneccesarily hefty amount of cash, they got back in the car, and drove off. The Kitchen Knife still hasn't made it big. That's probably because it's located 20 miles up a mountain.

After finally arriving, late into the afternoon, Yuki and Yuno set up three tents, meanwhile Rea prepared a camp-fire for roasting marshmellows. But that was for later. After preparing the campfire for later, she laid down a blanket under the setting sun, for a surprise picnic. She opened the trunk, and carefully pulled out two baskets filled to the brim, with sandwiches, watermelon, and other foods that were perfect for eating outdoors.

Rea took a sandwich to go, and went to try and find their hatchet, in the jumble of the backseat of their car. She was going to cut more firewood, for the next day's campfire. Yuki and Yuno sat together and enjoyed watermelon, followed by egg and cucumber sandwiches. Then, they both lied down on the grass near the tents, and each had a nap.

Rea left for about an hour to go chop firewood, and the antics began. They settled into Yuki's tent.

"Are you sure you want to..." An awkward silence broke out. "You know... Inside a tent?" Yuki asked, not sure if it was safe, given how small the tents were.

Yuno moved her leg over his chest, and leaned forward, straddling him.

"Do I look like I'm sure?" Yuno asked.

Now, that they were more experienced, their sex was more pleasurable. They were usually very private about their sex life as a couple, however Yuki's mom knew they had done it at least once or twice, though she had no idea it was going on, right now.

As the space was small, Yuki had to do quite a bit of "heavy lifting", while Yuno mostly just went along with it.

"Yu- Yuki! Ah..."

"Uhh... Y-Yuno! You're tightening up, really fast!"

"Ahh!"

As her pink locks tickled his face, Yuki finished, and rolled over, Yuno falling into his arms. After a few minutes of cuddling, they realised Yuki's mom would be back any minute, got dressed quickly, and opened the bag of marshmellows. Yuno popped one into her mouth, and chewed it up, meanwhile Yuki started a fire.

"Your mom's late!" Yuno said.

"It's okay, we'll start the crucifying of the marshmellows without earlier." Yuki responded quickly.

Yuno giggled at his joke. She didn't find it that funny, but him saying it made her giggle just the same.

The rest of the camping trip was fun too. Rea got attacked by a racoon, and Yuno was tempted to stab it, but left it alone. They went birdwatching, and Yuki was the only one to find anything, but it was a seagull flying above a nearby beach. When they got back, Yuki promised to take Yuno to the movie theater, as he thought earlier that week, when talking to his mom.

"What do want to see?" Yuki asked.

"Hmm..." Yuno paused.

The new Alien movie with the super amazing special effects?  
That action movie remake with the huge-muscled beefcake? The romantic comedy with that one actor who she always forgot his name?

"I think we should go to..."

 **Note: Sorry for the really cheesy, non-suspenseful cliffhanger ending, but I want to see how many reviews I'll get.**

 **If I get a review aside from Delta Marauder's pre-existing one, then I'll make a third chapter.**

 **If you want to randomly, have an idea, or just liked this story, leave a review.**

 **AngryKittens, out!**


	3. At The Movies

**At The Movies**

 **Note: Dear ExTeliteBro, although that is a decent idea, and it would be a good idea to write one, as there aren't that many out there, I honestly don't think I'd be able to pull that off, without disapointing. Also, I believe her name was Minene Uryu. She might be** _ **in**_ **the story later, but probably not in a ship. Sorry. :(**

 **Dear DeltaMarauder, Something I forgot to mention about the plotholes. Yuki knows Yuno's parents are dead, but he didn't go in that room. She told him they died in a car crash.**

 **2nd Note: Yet again, this one is mostly fluff, and no smut, but chapter 4 will have next to no fluff, and lots of smut, so there's something for everyone. Want fluff? This chapter. Want smut? Next chapter.**

 **Also, Yuno has been slightly OOC in the past two chapters, compared to her in the anime. She's not as OOC in this one.**

 **3rd Note: (I know this is taking too long.) There will be a timeskip at the beginning of Chapter 4, to which they are no longer 15 - 16, and they're about 19 - 20. But that's not now, that's next chapter.**

"Which one do you want to watch?" Yuki asked, waiting for a response.

"Hmm..." Yuno pondered. "Let's watch that new Alien movie, with all of the guts in it."

He should have known she'd pick this, she was a horror-buff, though she had gotten scared in the haunted house in that carnival they had gone to a while ago. He didn't see _why_ she liked horror movies so much. (The things he doesn't know.)

They bought 2 tickets, a popcorn, and sat down in the theatre together, waiting for the movie to start.

The title "Attack of the Five-Headed Aliens XVIII" rolled down the screen, while showing an alien eating someone in the background.

This was the type of movie Yuno liked. The type where you got to see death, while the popcorn was still buttery, and warm.

She liked horror movies, although, this one was heavy on jumpscares, and she was getting a little scared. She dug her head in Yuki's arms, during the fourth, or fifth jumpscare, surprising him, as he was sure that she'd be fine, considering the movies she'd watched with that guy who went on a killing rampage. She was fine during that one.

I guess it's the idea of aliens? he thought to himself.

In reality, it was because she just wanted to be close to him, so she pretended to be more scared than she was. She was slightly scared, but she could have just shrugged it off, if she wanted. She preferred Yuki to shrugging.

After the movie finished, Yuno stayed half-buried in Yuki's arms, even though she was less scared now, it was comfortable, but a little bit hard to breathe.

When the credits stopped, Yuno pulled her head out of Yuki's arms, and her eyes adjusted to the light, and following that, they went to Yuno's house, instead of Yuki's, like they normally would.

When they got there, Yuno had a shower, and Yuki sat down in her living room, waiting for her to tell him where the bedroom was, as he was tired. _Very_ tired.

When Yuno finished her shower, she showed him her room. It was small, and tidy, almost as if it had been never slept in.

They decided to go sleep early, and fell asleep quite fast, holding each other. The bed was so small, they had to sleep on the same pillow, sharing the same blankets. The night was surprisingly quiet, considering how close they were. (There were practically on top of each other.) But, they slept through everything.

It was a peaceful night, one of which, absolutely nothing happened. Yuki was glad to sleep as he was just plain tired, and Yuno was happy just sleeping near Yuki.

The real action happened the morning after.

To Be Continued... (I'm sorry, I do way too many cliffhangers. I'm sorry also for the short chapter, I wrote it in an hour.)

 **Next chapter: It's not even a fricking lemon. It's a nice glass of** _ **lemonade.**_ **(XD) Mother of God, too much smut in chapter 4. Leave a review if you can, I'll try to do a chapter for every review I get. If you have an idea, put it in your review, (assuming you make one) though I can't guarantee I'll use it. Also, I'm only doing YukixYuno ships, just in case you were going to reccomend a YukixAkise ship. Anyways, see you next chapter, (hopefully!) AngryKittens out!**


	4. A Good Darkness

**Note: Dear Delta Marauder, this is an AU, where the survival games keep going until there is only one left. Deus is already dead, but the world keeps going, as Murmur takes over, until the champion is chosen. I realise the chapters are short, but I'm posting them quite fast, considering this is the fourth chapter, and the story's been up for about a week. It's not that I'm not going to write another chapter, until someone reviews, I just wait a little bit, between every chapter, to publish them. I will still try to post a chapter for every review, but theres 6 reviews, which means 7 total chapters, and I have 4 up. So I'm going to try to compact the four (including this one) of them into two longer chapters.**

 **2nd Note: The timeskip isn't immediate, it's later in the chapter, I'm telling you this so you don't get confused. Until it says: "Timeskip", they're still 15 or so. Anyways, here's your smut chapter!**

Yuki woke up to pitch blackness. Complete, and utter darkness.

What the!? Am I dead? Yuki thought to himself. Did that terrorist... uh.. Uryu! That was her name. Did she catch up to us? What about Yuno? Is she dead too!? Wait...

He moved his hand back and forth.

What? He thought to himself. If I can move, I'm obviously not dead. Did I go blind!?

He moved his hand up, to feel his eyes, but just felt a strange padded fabric.

He locked his hand, and attempted to pull it off, but suddenly he heard footsteps, and stopped immediately.

I'm blindfolded, he thought. Did that terrorist woman kidnap us!?

He heard someone walk in the room.

"Please! Don't hurt us!" he pleaded.

"Oh! You're awake?" he heard a familiar voice say.

"Yuno? Why is... What's going on!?" he yelled.

"Don't be scared Yuki, you're not in trouble."

"What? But then, why...?"

"Shh..." she put her finger to his lips, not that he could see, he was still blindfolded. "Relax, Yuki, everything's going to be okay..." she said seductively, as she unbuckled his pants.

What? This is... Oh. He thought to himself.

She pulled down his pants to his ankles, and left them there.

"Yuno, I don't think-"

"Just shut up, and enjoy!" She said, interrupting him. "Oh, and don't take off the blindfold, it's part of the deal." she said, seeing how he was reaching for his eyes. He stopped, at her command.

She awkwardly, pulled down his boxers, while he was still sitting down on the chair. Even after the 6 or 7 times her and Yuki had "done it", she still never got the hang of that part.

He had no idea, what was about to happen, due to two things:

1) It had never happened to him before.

2) He was blindfolded, therefore he couldn't see.

But as soon as it started, he knew what was going on. She put her mouth over his penis, and started moving her head, up and down. Her mouth was warm and wet, and Yuki had to use all his restraint to make sure he didn't gag her, by bucking his hips.

As she bobbed her head, he put a hand to her hair, and caressed it from the top of her head, to the bottom of one of her pink locks, resting on his thigh. This turned her on, infact if he made contact with her in any shape or form, it turned her on.

She began moving faster, up, and down.

"Yuno! I'm going to-

He couldn't hold it in any longer. She didn't mind at all.

He released in her mouth, and she swallowed, and gulped.

He rested for a few seconds, but was interrupted by her, already naked, who made sure he still didn't take off his blindfold, by sitting on his lap, very near his cock.

"When can I take this thing off?" Yuki asked.

"When I say so!" Yuno retorted.

She moved up, and he inserted his adolescence into her. Using her legs, she pushed herself up, then down, then up, then down, and continued.

Yuki, still breathing heavily from the blowjob, was overjoyed. She kept going, and after a few minutes, started to near orgasm.

"Ugh... Yu... no... Ahh... Y-You're... so... good... at this..." he said, repeating what he said, during their first time.

This brung back memories. Positive ones, and negative ones.

Positive like when they went on the ferris wheel, and negative like when they were stuck in that school, with that terrorist woman.

Yuki, almost ready to "explode" (XD), warned her to get off, as they weren't wearing condoms.

"Okay..." Yuno said, moving about 5 seconds, before Yuki came. Liquid came running down his penis.

"We don't need condoms if we..." Yuno paused. "Okay, don't take off the blindfold, but get up from the chair."

He got up from the chair, curious what she was talking about. She put her hand on his shoulder, and showed him to her room, where she lied down on the bed, on her stomach.

"Get in here!" she exclaimed.

He did as he was told, and found himself tripping over her, as he thought she was on her back.

"You can take off her blindfold now." she said. He took it off, the light blinding him momentarily. After his eyes adjusted, he saw what was before him.

Where do I? He thought to himself. Oh. He felt around. So that's what she meant...

"Do you really-

"Just do it already!" Yuno interupted, anxious, and impatient.

He pressed his member up against her butt, feeling how soft it was.

After a few seconds, he pushed his cock straight in, making her moan his name loudly, echoing across the room.

About an hour later, they went to sleep, and slept for the majority of the day.

, and had to get home. He was late, but it was totally worth it.

 **-TIMESKIP-**

Yuki is now 20. Yuno is now 20. Yuki is now a successful astronomer, (partly due to the fact that he can still see the future, as the survival game is still going, although now it's only them, John Balks, Keigo Kurisu, Houjou Reisuke, and Minene Uryu. Half of the contestants are dead.) and Yuno is a fortune teller, (also due to her phone.) Rea (Yuki's mom) lives with a now 11 year old Reisuke Houjou, and Yuki and Yuno live in their own house, 4 blocks away from Yuki's childhood home. One last thing, that I should probably tell you. Yuno's 2 months pregnant.

 **Note: Twist ending lol, next chapter will be fluff, and I hope to go from fluff to smut, to fluff to smut, until this series ends (probably around Chapter 10.) After this series ends, I might do a SoMa lemon oneshot. Leave a review if you have a question, but if you don't absoloutely have to right now, don't because I have to do 2 more reviews worth of content, within the next few days.**

 **See you next chapter, AngryKittens out!**


End file.
